


Roman Holiday

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Bernie is surprised to find herself summoned to Rome, to spend a quick and dirty weekend with Serena. Will she be ready to say goodbye, though, when they're time in the city is over?





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie tried not to groan in frustration as she sank down into her chair, burying her face in her hands as she thought about how much she missed Serena. It had only been six weeks, but they seemed like the longest six weeks of her life, given how badly she and Ric were clashing. And having Ollie on the ward didn't help matters, either, since he was a reminder of the fact that so many things had changed in such a short space of time.

Knowing that she had to get on her paperwork, or else face the wrath of Ric once more, she sat up and began to organize the piles of folders and papers that she had strewn about her desk, knowing that Serena would gently be laughing at her mad scramble to get everything in some semblance of order. But then, she would have held out her hand and taken half of the work from her, easily finishing it before Bernie had the chance to even blink, or so it seemed.

Finally, she got in the groove, her mind's eye continually focusing on her partner and what she would do in this situation, and the gentle encouragement that her memories of Serena gave her sped her onwards. The growling of her stomach startled her a little, and she pushed away from her desk a little to bend and rummage through her bag, pulling out the lunch that she and Jason had made together that morning. It was a routine that they had quickly grown accustomed to, and again, the connection to Serena, even when she was far away, made her heart a bit lighter for the waiting.

Whilst she was eating, Bernie checked her emails, hoping to see something from Serena in her business account. There were just a few from Hanssen and Ric, though she did smile to see a note from Jasmine, giving her a more personal email to use. Copying down that information, Bernie then logged into her personal email and changed the contact details before sending a reply to the young woman. She was about to log out and go back to her work when she caught a familiar name in her inbox.

_Bernie, I've finally made it to Italy, and have found myself thoroughly enamored with this country. I wish that you could join me here, even for a short time, but I know that I've left you in an impossible place, having to run AAU and the trauma bay all by yourself. I miss you, and I hope that you're missing me, too, though I understand that you might have wanted to move on from all the drama I brought into your life. Just know that I love you, darling, always. And enjoy the pictures I attached to this email. I hope to hear from you soon! Serena xx_

"As if I could ever forget about you," Bernie murmured as she scrolled through the pictures that Serena had sent, smiling to see the numerous selfies she'd taken with bottles of wine and delicious looking food. And a part of her heart twinged painfully to be with her lover.

Just as she was about to settle back into her work, a light knocking came at her office door, and she looked up, expecting to see Ollie or Morven in the doorway. Instead, Hanssen was there, a genial expression on his face. "May I come in, Ms Wolfe?"

"Of course, please, sit." She gestured towards Serena's desk, but he shook his head, pulling up a free chair to sit close to her side. "What brings you here?"

There was a short pause as he looked at her. "How are you doing?"

"It's not fair to answer a question with a question. The conversation goes nowhere."

"I know that, Ms Wolfe. However, in this case, it is pertinent to our conversation."

She tilted her head to one side as she thought about how honest a response she could give the man. Finally, she let her shoulders drop as she took a deep breath and gazed down at her hands. "Fine. I'm not doing the best at the moment. I miss Serena. And things between Ric and myself are more tense than I would have thought."

"Just as I thought. Well, follow me."

She drew in a deep breath as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry?"

"I've been charged with delivering something to you, and I didn't want to draw attention to us by bringing it down to the ward. Please, follow me." She gave a hesitant nod as they both stood, and Bernie gave Fletch a tiny shrug as they passed him and Ric on their way to the lift. Ric just frowned at her, his usual expression these days, and she tried to smile back, knowing that she would have to be the first to offer the olive branch this time.

By the time they reached Hanssen's office, she had managed to thoroughly confuse herself, wondering what she could possibly be doing with the man in his office. Silently, he pointed to the table at the back of his office, and she gawped at the package there. It was from a high-end boutique, and wheels started turning her head, wondering just who had dropped a pretty penny on her. Drifting over to the table, she saw that atop the box was an envelope, the writing wonderfully familiar. "What did she do?" she asked as she turned her head back to look at Hanssen.

"I believe that she has arranged a weekend away for you, Ms Wolfe."

"But, AAU is short staffed as it is. I cannot afford to take a day off, let alone a weekend."

"I owe Serena a favour or two, and it is high time that I repay them. Suffice it to say, I will be ensuring that everything runs smoothly in your short absence, Ms Wolfe, and hopefully by the time you return, things will be less fraught as well."

She pursed her lips as she nodded, picking up the envelope and opening it as she took a seat in one of the chairs. Serena's familiar script stared up at her, and Bernie ran her fingers over the elegant script, memorizing every word. "She's already bought my ticket? But her email said that she hoped to hear from me soon."

"Well, she will hear from you soon, once you arrive in Italy. Your other parcels are awaiting you at home, but this needed to be signed for, seeing as how it cost an indecent amount of money."

"And how would you know that?" she replied sharply as she lifted the lid on the box and sucked in a deep breath. "Oh, my god. This is gorgeous." Reaching out, she brushed her fingers along the fabric, smiling to feel how smooth and silky it felt to her touch.

"And now, to begin my cover for you. I believe that you have one more person to talk to before you leave today."

She nodded absently as she finished reading Serena's letter, smiling when she saw that she was being entrusted to ask Jasmine to stay over at the house and look after Jason whilst she was away on her long holiday. "Is she on today?"

"I know I saw Doctor Burrows taking lunch with Doctor March earlier, so I would assume that she is still here," he called out as he closed the office door. Bernie smirked a little as she lifted the dress out of the box a little, the navy fabric a good complement to her skin tone.

"This is perfect," she breathed as she replaced the dress and then closed the lid before picking it up and tucking it under her arm as she stood and made her way out of the room, making certain the door latched behind her. It didn't take long to get down to Darwin, and she smiled as Essie hurried past, talking anxiously to Rossini, most likely about a transplant that was to occur shortly. Looking at the nurse's station, she saw a few familiar faces, but no sign of Jasmine.

"What are you doing here?"

Turning, she saw Jac appearing in the doorway of her office, the usual look of boredom on her face. Bernie gave her a small smile before patting her box lightly. "I need to see your sister for a moment."

"Yeah, well, my sister doesn't need to see you, especially if you're going to tell her anything about Ms Campbell."

Bernie arched an eyebrow as she cocked her head to one side. "I do believe that that should be her choice. And now, I really need to see her before I head home for the day. I'm off for a weekend in Italy."

"And that involves my sister how…?"

"Oh, Jac, lay off Bernie." Jasmine popped her head out of the office and beckoned her inside. Bernie nodded gratefully as she brushed past the surgeon and closed the door behind her, not wanting to be interrupted. "So, I take it you've heard from Serena?"

The tender smile of anxiety that danced about Jasmine's lips had Bernie nodding as she took a seat next to Jasmine. "I have, and I am being kidnapped for a quick and dirty trip to Rome. I'm assuming that she and Hanssen have been talking, since he was the one who informed me of this all. And Serena bought me a dress."

"It's Stella McCartney, I can tell from the box. Let me see!" Bernie nodded and set it on her lap, tugging the lid off and listening to Jasmine's soft gasp. "Fuck a duck. Do you know how much that dress costs?"

Bernie shook her head. "I take it you do?"

Jasmine nodded slowly. "I won't be able to afford something so dear for years to come. You really are so lucky to have someone who loves you so dearly. But why did you come to tell me about your holiday?"

"Because I have been tasked with a very important mission. Serena would like you to stay at the house and watch after Jason until I return. It's nothing hard, just making certain you make lunch with him in the morning, and that his takeaway is sorted on fish and chips night. She thought it might sound a little better coming from my lips rather than in an email."

Jasmine's happy smile faltered a little, and Bernie instantly knew that the young woman had been wanting some contact with Serena, and she vowed to make certain that would happen at some point that weekend. "I suppose, and of course I'll watch after Jason. We're mates, after all, and that's what mates do."

Bernie nodded before standing once more. "All right then, I'm off to pack and prepare for my flight tomorrow. At least it's not too long."

"Do you have someone to take you to the airport?"

She hadn't thought about that, and she shook her head a little. "I could just take a cab."

"Nonsense, I'll drive you, and pick you up. And that way, I'll get to hear the stories first!" Her smile widened once more, and Bernie nodded a little, knowing it was no use arguing with the young woman. She was just as stubborn as Serena, and Bernie would get nowhere.

"All right, come over tonight, and we can go over the game plan, then." Jasmine squealed a little before hugging her tightly, and Bernie hugged her back a little, the first thrum of excitement coursing through her body as she thought about the coming weekend with her love.


	2. Chapter 2

"Make certain you take a lot of pictures, and please make them public so that I can see them!"

Bernie smiled and gave Jasmine a small nod as she shouldered her carry-on bag before taking hold of the garment bag. Though Serena had arranged for first class seating for her, she was loathe to check her dress, after seeing just how much it had cost. "I promise that I will post any and all appropriate pictures as public. There might be a few that are not quite that, however, and well, those will be left for just me and Serena."

"Make certain that anything of a compromising nature is locked down. I would hate for a scandal to erupt at Holby." Jasmine winked at her before giving Bernie a small wave. "Also? Please let me know when you safely get there. I know, that makes me sound like such an old person, but I'd still like to know."

"Of course." She gave Jasmine a warm smile before turning and heading inside, heading over to an open kiosk and quickly checking in. It didn't take long to get that squared away, and then she had her boarding pass and passport in hand, clearing security in moments before making her way to the gate.

Bernie had barely taken a seat when her phone rang, and she pulled it out to see Cameron on the other end. "Mum! I was hoping to see you this weekend, but Jason says that you're going to Rome? When did that happen?"

Relaxing a little in her seat, she smiled at the garment bag and thought about how soon she would be seeing Serena. "It was a whirlwind for me, too. It seems that Serena misses me a little more than I thought she would. She's in Rome right now, and I get to spend an entire weekend with her."

"Let me guess, you're not going to see the sun for three whole days?"

She rolled her eyes, letting out a huff of a breath. "No, for your information, I think that Serena has other things in mind than just sex."

"Well, I suppose that's good to know, though I don't want to know any of those details, Mum." She let out a bark of laughter, causing many of the other people milling around her gate to look and stare. "Though I am staying to have dinner with Jasmine and Jason. Might as well get some family bonding time in."

"Jasmine's not…"

"Don't finish that thought, Mum. She's as good as, and you know it. Especially if Serena trusted her to look after Jason."

That thought took her aback a little, and she gave a small nod as she stared out the window at her plane taxiing to the gate. "When did you get to be so smart?"

"I can't be given the credit for this one. Morven was actually the one who connected those dots. I invited her to come along with, but she said that there's still a bit of bad blood between the two that hasn't washed out yet."

"I wish I knew what happened there, but now that they're not on the same ward, it's hard to keep track of tension between friends."

Cameron made a low sound of agreement before launching into a tale about his current hospital. It was so nice to hear that he was doing well in his foundation studies, and it seemed that this current hospital was a good fit for him. "And though I really miss everyone at Holby, I think this was ultimately better for all of us, don't you think?"

"Funnily enough, that was what I was thinking. You can get your career started on the right foot, so to speak. Though I wish you had been here over the last few weeks."

"We're just not good at keeping in touch, are we?"

She let out a little chuckle as she shook her head. "You may have just won the understatement of the century, Cameron. I'm trying to get better, but life just seems to get in the way."

"And Serena and your trauma unit take precedence, I know."

She frowned a little. "No, that's not true. I tried countless times to get in touch with you and Charlotte, and you froze me out. You took your father's side in the divorce proceedings. Those aren't things that are easily overlooked, especially when you wrote such hurtful letters about me to the courts. I love you, both of you, but it hurts to hear that you still think such things about me."

"I didn't mean to…"

"We never really mean some of the things that come out of our mouths without thinking. But that almost makes them truer, since we don't have time to sugarcoat things. I, I have to go, I think they're starting to pre-board my flight."

Bernie hung up before he could say another word, and then put her phone on silent before shoving it into her pocket. Needing something to do with her hands and mind, she took out her tablet and started to play a mindless game until the gate attendants began to announce the boarding order.

Since she was in first class, Bernie was one of the first in the area to board, and she smiled as she walked down the jetway and then found her seat, next to the window. Trust Serena to ensure that she would have the best seat possible, and Bernie sank down into the seat, letting out a soft sigh as she toed her carry-on bag beneath the seat in front of her before hanging the garment bag on a corner of the seat.

"Do you want me to hang that in the closet during the flight?"

She looked up at the flight attendant, giving him a warm smile. "That would be lovely, thank you," she replied as she handed the bag over, keeping a close eye on it until it was safely hung up. A part of her knew that Serena would kill her if anything happened to the dress. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the seat next to her empty by the time the cabin doors were closed, and she stretched her legs over into the other space, relishing the ability to further stretch out, even if it was such a short flight.

Knowing that she was supposed to be taking pictures for Jasmine, she pulled out her phone and snapped a few shots of the skyline and what was below her as the plane made its way towards Rome. There was something utterly lovely about the sky and landscape below her, and Bernie found her mind drawn to Serena and what the first thing she would do when they together again would be. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, she was swallowing thickly, her ears popping as they descended into G. B. Pastine International.

The flight attendant from earlier returned, holding her garment bag, and she took it from his hands with a smile. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Rome," he said before disappearing down the aisle. She settled back in her seat once more, draping the garment bag in the free seat before looking out the window once more, taking a few more pictures before putting her phone in her pocket and getting ready to see Serena.

A part of her hoped that she wouldn't start crying the moment she saw her, since nothing said desperate more than tears at the sight of a loved one after a prolonged absence. The pilot made her announcements about the landing procedure, and she took a deep breath, trying to settle the butterflies that she started to move about in her stomach. The moment the wheels touched the runway, she flipped her phone off airplane mode, letting her notifications roll in.

The only one she could focus on, though, was from her Serena, and she grinned to see the words written there. _Welcome to Rome! See you soon, Bernie! x_

Tapping out a quick reply, she popped up out of her seat the moment the cabin doors opened, and started tapping her foot in an impatient tattoo as she let the people who had filled the aisle the minute the plane came to a stop pass her by. Finally, though, a kind young woman gestured for her to get out, and Bernie gave the brunette a relieved smile before slipping into the aisle and scurrying down the jetway.

Though she knew that there was no possibility of seeing Serena at the gate, she still began to look for her the moment she stepped into the boarding area, the delicious sense of anticipation filling her veins. And then, she was in the baggage claim area, surrounded by unfamiliar people and wanting only to be in Serena's arms. Ten minutes passed, however, and she didn't see her anywhere, and a part of Bernie began to feel like she had made a mistake, that she had come to the wrong airport, even though Serena had been the one to arrange all the details.

"Excuse me, are you Ms Wolfe?"

The lightly accented voice caught her attention before the feel of a soft hand on her arm, and she looked over to see a slim young man smiling beguilingly at her. "I am."

"You look exactly like the picture Ms Campbell gave me. If you'll follow me," he said as he took hold of the strap on her carry-on bag, tugging at it gently until she gave it over to him before taking hold of the handle of her small, wheeled, case. "Do you have any other luggage?"

"No, it's only a weekend trip, after all," she said absently as they made their way outside and over to a black Bugatti Veyron. A soft gasp slipped from her lips at the sight of the vehicle, and she wondered just how much Serena had spent on this weekend for her. "This is gorgeous," she murmured as she slipped into the passenger seat.

"Nothing but the finest for Ms Wolfe," her driver said as he started the car and began to drive. Bernie made certain to take pictures along the drive, knowing that she had to capture every moment of her time in this lovely country, if not for Jasmine, then for her, when she had returned to life in Holby, without Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

After driving for about fifteen minutes, they left the hustle and bustle of the metropolis and headed into the quiet of the suburbs. Dario, as she had come to find out was the young man's name, pointed out various highlights to her, even pulling off and showing her what to take pictures of, as he described them for her. Eventually, though, he pulled into the drive of a palatial villa, and she sucked in a deep breath as she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I believe you've made a small mistake."

"No, this is the address that I was given to take you to. Ms Campbell was quite insistent that you arrive in style, and find yourself in a place fit for the queen you are."

That was what sealed everything in her mind, Bernie thought, hearing Serena's tart words spilling from his honeyed lips. "All right, I'll trust you, then." Dario nodded as he pulled to a stop in front of the door and turning the car off. He jumped out and came around to her side, opening the door and helping her out before handing over her bags. "Do I owe you anything?"

"That's already been taken care of, Ms Wolfe. Enjoy your stay in Rome!"

She nodded before making her way up the walk and resting her hand on the doorknob. Turning, she gave Dario a small wave before entering the house, thankfully finding the door unlocked. Once more, she found her breath stolen from her lungs as she gazed around the entryway, drinking in the beauty of her home for the next few days. Her phone came out and she began to take a few pictures before forwarding them to Jasmine's phone, wanting her to see what she was seeing.

_OMG, Bernie! Is that your hotel?_

_More like the home we're staying in for the weekend. I had no idea this was what Serena had in mind, and now I'm wishing I had brought along slightly fancier clothes. Still, at least I have the dress._

_Too true! Enjoy your time! Jas x_

Bernie grinned as she slipped the phone back into her pocket and climbed up the stairs, finding herself in a gorgeous sitting room. Three of the walls were lined with books, and a part of her wanted to sit and explore all the titles there, wondering if any of them were in English. Knowing that she had to get settled in, she tore herself away from the bookshelves and made her way down the hall, opening the doors on bedrooms and bathrooms. One door was locked, however, and she frowned a little at that, wondering what was going on, and wanting desperately to see what was behind it.

Finally, she came upon a light cream bedroom, filled with a simple double bed and an elegant chair. This was going to be her room for the weekend, since it felt the most like her, out of everything that she had just seen. The first thing she did, after dropping her bag onto the bed, was to hang the garment bag up in the closet, so that the dress would have a chance to lost some of the wrinkles she was certain had appeared during her travel. After that, it was nothing to stow away her clothes in the closet and small dresser before tucking the bags into a corner of the closet and pulling out her actual camera and taking a copious number of pictures of the place that was theirs.

And then, just when she thought she couldn't be shocked by anything else that she would encounter in the home, she came upon the music room and the magnificent grand piano that took up most of the room. As she sat down at the bench, Bernie turned her head and looked out the windows to see that there was a perfect view of the city from there, and she teared up a little as she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Serena.

"I take it you're at the villa already," was the first thing her lover said, and Bernie let out a light laugh as she nodded. "And you're speechless. Great. Now I have to carry the conversation. You're probably wondering where I am."

"That thought had crossed my mind when you weren't at the airport to come pick me up," she said as she let her right hand ghost over the keys of the piano, finding a small melody to play. "I wanted to kiss you the moment I stepped off the plane."

"I'm sorry, darling, but I had a few last-minute errands to run in town, and I won't be back before supper. I hope that you don't mind my absence, or the fact that I locked you out of my bedroom. You'll see the reason for that soon enough, I promise."

"Good! How many hours until I see you?"

"Too many, unfortunately. I'll text you when I'm close."

"All right, I suppose that I'll have to live with that. Serena?"

"Yes, Bernie?"

"I love you."

A pleased sigh slipped from Serena's lips before she spoke once more. "I love you, too. Until this evening." Serena kissed into the phone, and Bernie rolled her eyes a little before reciprocating the gesture and then hanging up.

With both hands free, Bernie allowed herself to play a few songs from memory, finding things more difficult than she had imagined, since it had been ages and ages since she had last played. Still, there was something comforting about playing, and she threw herself into the music, only to be interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she asked, not looking at the display before holding it up to her ear with her shoulder and continuing to play Chopin.

"Bernie! A little bird told me that you've scarpered off to Rome and left Ric with not only running AAU and the trauma unit, but also dealing with Hanssen as well. What a deliciously naughty thing to do! But why Rome?"

A sharp bark of laughter pulled itself from her throat, and she quickly finished up the piece she was playing before swiveling on the bench and gazing out at the landscape. "Well, I was whisked away for a romantic weekend by someone very near and dear."

"Who knew Alex had it in her," he teased.

"Alex is pregnant and married now, Dom. Fortunately, not to me, since Serena is very much my One. Here, let me put you on FaceTime so you can see this place." Pulling the phone away from her ear, she changed it to a video call and stood, turning her back to the view so that Dom could gaze upon it before she began her impromptu tour. "This is the music room, Dom."

"I kinda figured that, listening to you play and everything. But I didn't know that about you! I'll have to file that away for future blackmail purposes."

"There's nothing there to hold over me. It's just a talent that I have." She gave Dom a dark look and watched him nod a little before she turned her lips up into a small smirk. "All right, let's go through the rest of this villa."

It didn't take long for her to go through everything with Dom, and she ended in her bedroom, grateful when he agreed that she had made the right choice in rooms for her stay. "You really did land a keeper, Bernie. I wish that I had someone like Serena in my life."

"No, you need someone like Hanssen in your life."

Dom gasped and shook his head violently. "No! Never in a million years, Bernie! He's so stuffy!"

"But he's also a calming presence in your life, yes?" Dom gave a hesitant nod. "And that is precisely what you need. Someone who will gently and calmly love on you until you've healed enough to find your one."

"So, you're saying I need to take a sabbatical to Sweden to find my own personal Hanssen boyfriend?"

Bernie went to reply in the affirmative when she saw the man in question pop into view on Dom's phone. Unable to stop herself, her eyes widened and her hand began to tap on her chest as she gave the man a quivery smile. "Hello, Mister Hanssen."

Dom's eyes widened as well, and he looked over his shoulder to give a grin to the man, who merely nodded in return. "I'm glad to see that you've arrived safely in Rome, Ms Wolfe. I dare say that Serena should hopefully keep you entertained enough that you won't feel the need to meddle in the affairs of your colleagues."

Bernie felt her cheeks redden as she nodded. "I certainly hope that she will, Mister Hanssen. I'll talk to you soon, Dom!"

As she disconnected the call, Bernie could just make out the fact that Dom and Hanssen were engaging in a conversation, and a part of her wondered if there really was something there that she had only just started to pick up on. Shaking her head a little, she turned to the piano once more, letting the music that flowed from her fingers thoroughly relax her as she awaited word from Serena.


	4. Chapter 4

When the muscles of her fingers began to ache too much, Bernie had paused with the playing and instead grabbed her camera and headed outside to take pictures of the countryside surrounding the villa. Though the air was thick and hazy, there was still a tranquility about the place that managed to seep into her soul. Somehow, she even managed to take a selfie, knowing that Serena would get a kick out of it, once she saw it.

_You look like you've lived here all your life, Berenice! I'm sorry that I'm not there yet, my errands are keeping me longer than I thought. S xx_

Bernie chuckled a little as she fired back a quick reply to her lover, slipping the phone back into her pocket before continuing down the path that someone had made. Finally, the heat of the afternoon got to her, and she turned back, making good time to the villa. Once she was inside, the first place she went to was the kitchen, filling a large glass with ice and water before making her way into the sitting room and flipping on the television, quickly finding an episode of Doctor Who on.

One episode led to another, and she found herself engrossed in the adventures of the Tenth Doctor. It wasn't until her text tone for Serena went off for the third time that she finally looked away from the television, and she picked up her phone, smiling to see the string of messages Serena had left. Swiping her finger against the screen to unlock the device, she went to her messages and scrolled through what Serena had left her before answering. _Way to be cryptic, darling. I really can't come out of my bedroom until you text me once more?_

_Cryptic is what I live for! Seriously, I have things planned out to the last detail, and this is one of the things that I am quite insistent about. Trust me?_

_With my life, Serena._

All she received in reply was a kissy face emoji, and Bernie shook her head a little as she stood up and stretched. At some point, the sun had started to set, and she smiled to see the way the light was now painting the hills around the house. Grabbing her camera, she took a few quick pictures, sending one to Jasmine before making her way up to her bedroom.

Unzipping the garment bag, she pulled out the dress and brushed out a few tiny wrinkles before hanging it on the door and then making her way into the bathroom, only to find her favourite shampoo and conditioner already arranged on the tub, along with a selection of bath bombs, soaps, and lotions in a basket on the counter. The touch was thoroughly Serena, and she picked up the letter that was propped up in the basket, taking it out of the envelope and reading the short missive of love there. It was evident that enormous amounts of care went into the planning of this trip, and Bernie felt her heart melt all the more as she slowly stripped out of her clothes, dropping them in a pile that she kicked into a corner before starting the water, letting it get to the perfect temperature before closing the tap and letting the tub fill.

Her eye was drawn immediately to a purple and pink bath bomb, intrigued by the carved rose that was peeking through. Taking a deep breath, she fell in love with the scent and tossed it into the water, listening to it fizz pleasantly before she slid into the water and laid back against the porcelain tub. A deep groan slipped from her lips as she relaxed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to work out what the night ahead of her would look like. It was obvious that Serena had something up her sleeve, what with all the secrecy surrounding the evening, and given what she knew about the woman, whatever she had planned would be extravagant and wonderfully over the top.

A tiny chuckle fell out of her mouth as the rose from the bath bomb floated towards her. Picking it up, she was delighted to discover that it was made of soap, and she lathered up a washcloth with it, washing her face so as to have the scent close to her nose. Once she was thoroughly relaxed, Bernie let the water drain from the tub and then stood up and closed the shower curtain, making certain she could reach her hair products before turning the shower head on and quickly washing her hair and body.

Once she felt sufficiently clean, Bernie turned off the water and shook her body lightly to get rid of the excess water before reaching for a bath sheet and wrapping it around her body and sticking one end in beneath her arm so that it would stay up while she rubbed a towel over her hair to dry it. Throwing the towel on top of her pile of dirty clothes, Bernie got out of the tub and went over to the counter, taking a look in the mirror. Her hair was sticking up all over the place, and she rolled her eyes a little as she ran her fingers through it, trying to tame it somewhat before she set about rubbing lotion into her skin.

Dropping the towel, Bernie moisturized her face before starting to apply a light dusting of makeup, knowing that the event that Serena was taking her to called for her to at least look more than presentable. Once that was completed, she smiled at her reflection before picking up a comb and running it through her hair, taming it into the riot of curls that Serena seemed to love so.

Her phone dinged, and she picked it up, seeing a quick message from her lover. _You may peek out of your bedroom door when you've finished in your bathroom. There's one more surprise waiting for you._

_What did you do?_

_You need to see for yourself! xx_

Huffing a little, Bernie went out into her bedroom and stalked over to the door, pulling it open, fully intending to see Serena there. Instead, she had to look down to see what had been left by her door. "Really, Serena? Stilettos? Aren't I already tall enough for you?" she said as she bent to pick up the shoes and the small pouch, holding them to her chest as she stepped back into her room.

The shoes were beautiful, she had to admit, and she sat heavily on the bed as she stroked the heels of the shoes, knowing that Serena had obviously put great thought into making certain they matched her dress. Setting them aside, she opened the silk pouch and tipped it out into her left hand, gasping at strand of pearls that spilled out. They were obviously vintage, and she ran her fingers along the strand, wondering whose pearls she would be wearing.

_You better start getting dressed, darling. Though you looked positively delicious just now. You know I'm a quicker dresser than you._

_Serena! I'll be ready when I'm ready!_

_We need to be ready to head out the door by 7. Not to rush you!_

Releasing a deep breath, Bernie got off the bed and went over to the dresser and pulled out her stockings and fancy bra, forgoing pants so as not to ruin the line of the dress. Rolling the stockings up her legs, she let out a soft sound of pleasure at the silky feel against her skin before she wrangled herself into the bra. Going over to the closet, she unzipped the dress and pulled it over her body and then running the zipper up her side before smoothing it down around her body.

Heading back to the bed, she sat and bent down, sliding her feet into the shoes before affixing the pearls around her neck. With careful steps, she went over to the mirror over the dresser and took a look at her reflection. The dress fit like a glove, though it wasn't as low cut as she was expecting. Serena usually preferred her to show a little more skin, so the conservative nature of the garment took her aback a little. Still, the colour accented her eyes well, and she felt a bit like a princess for the feel of it. Knowing that she had a few bobby pins in her purse, she went over to it and pulled them out, quickly pinning bits of hair behind her ears.

Needing another opinion, she called Jason, pleased when he picked up on the first ring. "Doctor Bernie! Jasmine told me that you were in Italy with Auntie Serena. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, Jason, I am. But I need to ask your honest opinion."

"That's all I ever give."

"I know. Put me on video call?" He did so, and she held the camera up so that he could look in the mirror at her reflection. "Do I look okay?"

"Do you even need to ask that, Bernie?" Jasmine chimed in. "You look like royalty! Serena won't be able to keep her hands off you."

"I must agree with Jasmine, you look beautiful, Doctor Bernie." Jason grinned at her. "I hope that wherever you're going, that you have a good time. We have to get back to Doctor Who now, though."

"Of course, Jason. Thank you." She waved to the pair before ending the call and opening the door, heading downstairs to wait in the sitting room for Serena to appear.


	5. Chapter 5

A soft cough behind her caught Bernie's attention, and she pulled her nose out of her phone to look up at her Serena. Her mouth dropped open as she dragged her eyes up and down Serena's form. While she had known that Serena had been to numerous galas in the past, they had yet to attend one together, and so she had no frame of reference for the goddess who had appeared before her.

"I take it that you like what you see," Serena said saucily, doing a slow twirl to allow Bernie to take in the entire gown. It was almost entirely backless, two thin gold straps connecting the pieces of the pale pink fabric up close to Serena's body. "I chose it with you in mind. You've never seen me in this light a colour, so I thought you might like it. Plus, it's a good complement to the darkness of your dress."

Bernie nodded slowly, still not able to find words as she stood up and reached out to her lover. She ran her fingers up and down Serena's arm, rememorizing everything about her features. "It is. I love this dress on you. And suddenly, the stilettos make sense, since you're also wearing sky high heels."

"Yes." Serena closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Bernie's neck, pulling her closer and closer until their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

"Only about as much as I've missed you," she replied before kissing Serena softly. She was careful to keep her passions in check, since she didn't want to ruin their hair or makeup before they had even gone out, knowing that there wasn't time to fix anything. Serena kept things light, too, pressing little butterfly busses against her lips as she gently sighed a time or two.

"All right, are you ready to head out?"

"I don't even know where we're going."

"You'll see soon enough." Serena winked at her as she stepped away, pulling out her phone to take a few pictures of Bernie. "You look amazing, darling."

"So do you." Bernie closed the distance between them once more, slinging her arm around her waist as she took hold of the phone and took a few pictures of them together. "Send one of those to Jasmine. She wanted to see us together."

"She did? Truly?"

Bernie nodded, and the joyous smile that spread across Serena's face filled her own heart with a lightness that she'd not felt for weeks. She was about to say something when a car horn beeped outside. "I suppose that that's our ride for the evening."

"Yes, darling." Serena picked up a thin white shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders before sliding her arm through Bernie's, leading them towards the door and locking it behind them. "I have a confession to make," she murmured as their driver opened the back door of yet another Bugatti, helping them inside.

"Oh?" she asked as she twisted her body so that she could look at Serena.

"Yes. I didn't pay for all this. We had a benefactor, who wished to remain anonymous, who helped me to arrange a lot of it. Well, I should say that a cashier's check was deposited in my bank account, and I really have no clue who gave me so much money, or why. The manager of my bank said it was all good, though, so I decided to spend it on us. Is that selfish?"

"No," Bernie whispered as she reached out and ran her hand through Serena's hair. It was shorter than it had been when Serena had started her sabbitcal, and the pixie cut suited her immensely. "I think that it is so sweet and completely you. When did you cut your hair?"

Serena touched it self-consciously, her eyes darting away from Bernie's gaze. "I did it while I was in Glasgow. It seemed right to make a change like this at the time, but I'm hoping it grows out quickly. It was a little short."

"It's perfect. If you want my advice, keep it like this. I love it." Leaning in, she kissed Serena quickly before caressing her cheek gently. Serena looked up at her through her lashes, a tiny smile dancing about her lips.

"We'll have to see, Berenice." She shivered lightly at the sound of her full name dropping from Serena's lips, and then she let out a low sound of pleasure when her lover snuggled in close to her body as the driver continued onwards. "I hope that you'll indulge me in this. It might not be exactly up your alley, but I do hope you enjoy yourself."

"I'll be with you, Serena, so how could I not enjoy myself?" she murmured as she ran her fingers up and down Serena's arm. She hummed in response and Bernie let a comfortable silence descend upon them for the rest of the ride into the city. They passed by a lot of places where she would have thought Serena would have picked for them, only for the car to stop in front of an ornate building. "What's this?"

"A gala for a new exhibit at this museum. That's why we're dressed so elegantly. There will be a meal first, and then some dancing and an auction. I just thought it would be a fun evening with you."

Bernie nodded as she accepted the driver's hand, letting him help her out before she did the same for Serena, tucking her hand into the crook of her arm. "I think it will be." They followed another couple inside, and Serena flashed two passes at the man guarding the door, nodding to him as they went past. "Do we have our names on assigned places?" she teased, wanting to get a rise out of Serena.

"I think that we do, actually, Berenice." They continued to follow the other couple into a large hall, and Bernie drew in a deep breath as she took a look at the art on the walls. There was something about the weight of the place that made her smile, and she began to read the names in front of the plates until she found Serena and herself.

Pulling out Serena's chair, she then gently pushed her closer to the table before taking a seat herself and picking up her water to take a long sip. "Everything here is so beautiful," she whispered, feeling the need to speak lowly in the space.

"But I'm going home with the most beautiful _objet d'art_." Bernie chuckled a little as she leaned in and kissed Serena softly.

"I'm so glad that you only speak the truth, darling."

"I'll just bet you are." Serena winked at her before taking a sip of water herself. "I was thinking that tomorrow, when we wake up, we could head into the city and explore some of the other museums. I want to avoid a lot of the huge tourist traps, and find little hidden gems. Unless you'd like to do some of the big spots?"

"I'm going to sound thoroughly indecisive, Serena, but as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we're doing, as long as we're together." Serena let out a breathy laugh as she leaned over and knocked their shoulders together. A light cough caught their attention, and Bernie looked up to see a server coming around with salads for them. She gave him a bright smile as she pulled away from Serena, allowing the man to set the plates down in front of them.

"This looks delicious."

"Uh huh," Serena agreed as she picked up her fork and daintily dug in. Throughout the meal, the kept stealing glances at each other and sharing secret smiles, and Bernie couldn't help but be enamoured with the way that others looked at them, knowing that there was a certain amount of jealousy in some of those gazes. "Did you catch that man across the room, staring at us?"

"I was more focused on that woman over there, who keeps trying to get your attention. I think that she might want in on this."

Serena let out a trill of laughter, causing both of the people that they had pointed out to look at them once more, and this caused Serena to devolve into a fit of giggles, Bernie joining her soon afterwards, attracting even more attention from those gathered. Clapping her hand over her mouth, Bernie bent her head into Serena's shoulder, trying to hide away. "Oh, Berenice, you are too adorable. Sit up and smile like the goddess you are."

The feel of Serena's lips ghosting across the top of her head caused some of her self-consciousness to fade away, and Bernie straightened her back so that she could look into her partner's eyes, feeling her smile widen the longer she looked into her eyes. "I rather think that you're the goddess, Serena. I'm just your humble supplicant," she murmured as she reached out to rest her hand on Serena's knee.

"And what favour are you requesting of me?" Serena asked, her voice taking on the husky tone that never failed to drive Bernie wild. Squirming in her chair a little, she licked her lips, noticing the way Serena watched her every move. "Berenice?"

"I want us to head back to the villa and let things take their natural course."

"That is one request I cannot fulfill at the moment. We've yet to dance, after all, and I want to dance with you here, on marble, underneath the weight of all this history." Bernie nodded, knowing in her heart that was the only answer she would be getting from Serena, no matter how much she pestered her.

A delicious looking dessert was set in front of them moments later, and Bernie broke off a small piece with her fork, making certain Serena was still watching as she slipped the fork into her mouth and closed her lips around it. "If that's what you truly want, darling," she purred, listening to the slight whine that dropped from her mouth as she leaned forward into Bernie's space. "I can dance for hours."

Gulping, Serena nodded and ticked one eyebrow upwards before drawing in a deep breath. "That sounds like heaven, darling," she finally drawled before swirling her glass of champagne around and taking a sip. "I can go for hours, too."

"Excellent." They shared another heated glance before Bernie went back to eating her dessert, wondering what exactly would be in store for her the rest of the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Bernie woke with a start, looking around the room she had ended up in after arriving back to the villa. It was not her bedroom, and she frowned a little as she raked her fingers through her hair, trying to remember just how their evening had ended. There had been a little too much good wine, though Serena had complained bitterly about the lack of Shiraz, that much she remembered. And Bernie vaguely thought she recalled sliding into the backseat of their car before her eyes had heavily closed.

And then, no memories until now. Sitting up, she pressed her hand to her forehead and tried to stop the room from spinning a little too much. The door to the bedroom opened, and Serena appeared, a tray laden with toast and muffins and a carafe of coffee in her hands. "Good morning, Bernie! How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a lorry. What happened last night?"

"The wine seems to be a little stronger here than we both expected. But I didn't have the heart to cut you off, since you've always been able to hold your own against me. It was only when you copped a feel of my arse that I realized how blotto you were, and called for the driver to pick us up. He most graciously helped me take you upstairs to my room, and I took care of us both. You still make a magnificent big spoon, darling."

Serena settled down on the bed next to her, and Bernie snagged a piece of toast off the tray, quickly stuffing a large bit into her mouth as she snuggled in close to Serena. "And I don't remember a single moment of that. Shame."

"It is, since you were most adorable. But I prefer you like this, truth be told. Because then I feel okay stealing kisses." Bernie arched one eyebrow as Serena leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her mouth before picking up a blueberry muffin and taking a dainty bite. "So, there were two museums that looked particularly interesting to me. The Academy of Saint Luke and the National Roman Museum. Were there any that you wanted to visit?"

"The National Roman Museum sounds good to me," she replied absently as she poured herself a cup of coffee, taking a long drag before sighing with pleasure as the warmth spread through her body. "Though I could be content just staying in here today, looking at my favourite work of art."

"Flirting will get you everywhere and nowhere, Berenice. I want to explore with you, whilst I have you here. There is going to be precious little time to do this once I return to the hospital. Though I hope that there will be time for a long vacation once…"

Bernie nodded as Serena's voice trailed off, knowing the hope behind that statement, and agreeing. "If we both decide that we're ready for that step, I'm certain that Hanssen could be persuaded to give us some time off the celebrate." They shared a smile before Serena stole another kiss. "But, let's finish breakfast and then shower."

"Together?"

The cheek of the question made her laugh loudly as she shook her head. "We wouldn't go anywhere if we do that. Besides, all my clothes are in my room."

"I didn't think about that," Serena replied as she finished off her muffin. "All right, I'm going to pop into my bathroom and shower. You can finish up here, or take it with you, just please leave me the carafe of coffee. I need the caffeine this morning."

Bernie nodded, watching Serena disappear behind a door as she ate another slice of toast. The sound of water running made her smile a little more as she finished her toast and drained her cup, filling it once more before getting off the bed and padding over to the other door in the room. Opening it, she was relieved to find the hallway, and it was then that she realized she had been in the locked room from yesterday.

She finished her coffee as she rummaged through her clothing, finding something appropriate for a day in a museum, and then went into the bathroom and took a quick shower to clean the sweat from her skin. Not bothering to brush her hair, she instead just tamed a few of the wilder curls before reaffixing the bobby pins behind her ears in order to hold it back.

"She even took the time to wash my face last night," Bernie murmured when she realized that there were no mascara stains beneath her eyes or any vestiges of her lipstick left. Humming a little, Bernie swiped on some tinted lip balm before placing a thin band of eyeliner to her lids. It didn't take long for her to dress, and then she stepped back into the hall, purse slung over her shoulder and camera in hand.

"That didn't take too long," Serena said as they met on the stairs, and Bernie shrugged a little. "That anxious to be with me?"

"If you only had any idea, darling. There were days when the only thing getting me out of bed was the fact that I was going to work. I miss you to the very marrow of my bones, and knowing you're here, where I can touch you, where I can kiss you, well, I don't want you out of my sight." It felt weird, but right, to blurt out all those words, and Serena gave her a shy smile as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, if you get to kiss me, why aren't you doing so now?"

Tilting her head to one side, Bernie nodded before leaning in and kissing Serena softly, letting her lips linger against Serena's trying to see where she would take things. The faint hum against her lips told her all she needed to know, and then Serena was clasping her hand, leading her out to the garage and over to a nondescript car. "This is nice."

"I didn't want to walk the eight miles into the city centre every day."

"Heaven forbid that you waste any time here in paradise," Bernie tenderly teased, only for Serena to shoot her a dark look as she took a seat behind the wheel. Smiling a little, Bernie folded her legs into the passenger side, closing the door quickly as Serena started it and then pulled out. The entire ride, Bernie found she couldn't take her eyes off Serena, and from the quick little glances being thrown her way, she knew that Serena felt her gaze.

"So, I was thinking that we could explore a little of the museum complexes and then eat a late lunch before exploring some more. And perhaps pick up a few bottles of wine and supper?"

"That does sound perfect, darling," she said as Serena pulled into a public parking garage. "So, do you know where we're going?"

"Yes, I put the address into my phone, and we can use that to guide us. Plus, it's only a few blocks away from this parking spot, so we shouldn't get too lost. And before you ask, yes, I put the address of the parking garage into my phone, so we can navigate back at the end of the day."

Bernie gave her a quick smirk as she got out of the car and went around to the other side and helped Serena out, threading their fingers together and allowing Serena to lead them down the street, trusting her to guide them according to the voice that spilled from her mobile. "So, which part of this museum complex are we headed to?"

"The Palazzo Massimo. There are some amazing frescoes there that I wanted to take some time gazing at. And discuss with you."

"I'm not really an arty person," she protested as they turned down a busy street, and Serena shrugged a little, giving her a small wink. "Serena?"

"Well, there's also that famous statue there. The one that reminds me of you, only less feminine. I'd love to see you copy this pose." The saucy tone to Serena's voice sent a thrum of desire straight down to Bernie's core, and she gulped a little as she nodded. "Oh, my darling, how you blush ever so prettily in this bright sunlight."

Bernie sputtered a little before Serena stopped them at a corner and stood on her tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before leading them to down to a beautiful old building. "Is this it?"

"It is." Serena squeezed her hand tightly before letting go to rummage in her purse and pulling out some Euros. "Let's head in."

She nodded and followed after her lover, letting her pay the entrance fee before they stepped inside the museum proper. Once more, the weight of history seemed to press down on her shoulders, and Bernie breathed in the scent of the place. There was something comforting about the smell, and she could see that Serena felt the same way from the way her shoulders relaxed and her face seemed to blossom with glee.

"This really makes you happy, doesn't it?" Bernie said as they began to stroll around the ground floor.

"It does. There's something that just fills me with awe about these creations. We save lives every day, with science. But these artists? They save lives with creativity and beauty. They give our life meaning and happiness. I wish I could possess even a tenth of this talent," she replied as she stopped them in front of the Discus Thrower. "And statuary like this? It sparks my imagination, it makes me want to see you naked, your body covered in oil, your hair slicked back into that adorable bob of a ponytail, posing in a similar fashion. And while that sets my heart to racing, I do believe that working out the tension would be a most excellent form of exercise, don't you?"

All Bernie could do was nod in response, gulping down a deep breath before taking another look at the statue. Now that she was seeing it through Serena's eyes, she could begin to appreciate just what others did see in art. By making it personal, a connection was created, and it thrilled her to no end to know that she was being compared to something so beautiful. "I do, Serena," she whispered before leaning in and kissing her cheek softy, nuzzling their noses together. This was shaping up to be a most wonderful day, she could feel it in her bones.


	7. Chapter 7

Bernie's feet ached in the best possible way by the time they found a grocery store that evening. Serena, as usual, had been right, and she had enjoyed the day spent surrounded by art. Towards the end of the day, she had been tasked with selecting their wine while Serena chose their meal, and she went with a red wine that would suit both of them, selecting three bottles of what she hoped was a good vintage.

"Are you ready to check out?" Serena murmured as she came up to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist as she hooked her chin over her shoulder.

"I think so. I hope that we like this," she replied as she added the bottles to the basket in Serena's hands.

"As long as I'm drinking with you, I think I can stand just about anything we find." Bernie chuckled a little as they went to the checkout lane. Serena used halting Italian with the clerk, and both were relieved when the young man answered in better English than their Italian. "I should have asked Rossini for more lessons."

"I'm certain he would have been more than happy to provide them." Bernie caught Serena's eye. "You know, Ms Campbell, Italian is the language of love and food. You should have sought me out for lessons much sooner than this," she said, trying to mimic his accent as close as she could. And she must have gotten close, since Serena burst into a fit of giggles as they loaded the bags into the back seat of the car.

"You can never do that to me again, once I'm back home. I won't be able to look him in the eye!"

Bernie gave her a small shrug as she slipped into the passenger seat and arranged her body so that she could look at Serena as she drove. "I make no promises, Serena. Especially if you need a laugh at some point during the day. This is definitely getting filed away."

Serena lightly smacked her shoulder as she turned the car on and pulled out of the parking garage, easily slipping into traffic and making her way back home. Bernie found herself content to watch Serena drive, her fingers tapping against the wheel to the sound of the song playing on the radio. And Bernie had to admit that she looked more relaxed than she had been in months, as if her travels had chased away some of the ghosts that had been haunting her back at Holby. But a part of her also knew that this meant she was nowhere near ready to return home, no matter how badly Bernie wanted her there. "Bernie?"

"Sorry, I got lost in thought there for a moment. Missing you before I'm even gone from you, I guess."

Serena nodded a little as she reached out and patted her hand lightly. "I miss you, too. And I wish that were enough." The unspoken words trembled in the thick night air, and Bernie cleared her throat a little to chase away the threat of tears. "Now, let's head inside and make supper."

She gave her lover a small nod as she realized that they had indeed arrived home. Slipping from the car, she opened the back door and picked up the grocery bags, carrying them inside behind Serena, following her into the kitchen. As Serena pulled out pans and pots, Bernie lined everything up on the countertop before uncorking the first bottle of wine and letting it breathe while she sought out glasses. "We need to do this more often, when you're home. I like being in the kitchen with you."

"Even though you just watch me work?" Serena teased as she began to mince the onions.

"There's nothing better. And I get to imagine those fingers working me over, caressing my skin, pinching ever so delicately on a most sensitive spot." Her voice had unconsciously dropped down low, and from the heated glance that Serena threw her way, she knew that her lover was feeling the same throb between her legs that Bernie was. "But that should be thought about after we eat, shouldn't it? After all, I am famished."

Serena nodded absently as she added the onions to the pan that was simmering on the stove. Bernie smirked as she boosted herself up onto the counter and stared at her lover, knowing that at some point, Serena would break down and kiss her before going back to what she was doing. Sure enough, just after adding the last component to the pan, Serena sashayed over to her side and leaned in, giving her a deep kiss as she dug one hand firmly into her hair. "I am famished for you, Berenice. It has been too long since I tasted your lips," she murmured as she let her free hand cup Bernie's breast, her fingers brushing across the overly sensitive nipple before pinching it lightly.

"Serena…"

"I know," was the soft reply before she kissed Bernie once more. Bernie closed her arms around Serena's neck, holding her close as they nuzzled noses a little before starting to sync their breathing. "I really need to get back to our food."

Bernie gave her a small nod as she picked up the open wine bottle and poured them both a glass, handing one to Serena before sipping at hers, a low groan tumbling from her lips. "Last night was beautiful, but this is what I missed," she said as she brought one knee up close to her chest, watching her lover blush a little as she continued to work on their meal.

Before long, everything was ready, and she wordlessly handed Serena some plates before taking a seat at the table, resting her chin in her hand as she picked at her food, finding herself more occupied with watching her lover eat than on anything else. "I'm not going to disappear if you stop looking at me for a few seconds, darling."

Bernie sighed a little as she swallowed before setting her fork down. "But I also don't know when I'm going to be afforded the luxury of looking at your face again. I'm going home the day after tomorrow, and you're continuing on your journey." She hadn't meant to get so sentimental, but still, tears began to prickle in her eyes, and she turned her focus back to her food, needing to put a buffer between herself and her feelings.

Serena reached out and stroked the back of Bernie's hand before cupping her cheek and lifting her face so that she would look at her. "I want to come home, but I want it to be right. I don't want you walking on eggshells around me, trying to cater to my delicate emotions, trying to figure out what Serena you're going to get depending on the weather or the memories assailing my mind. I want you to have my best self, not the broken shell who left Holby."

She gave her a small nod before turning her face a little and kissing the palm of Serena's hand. "I love you no matter what you give me. After all, that's what love is, right? Being with the one who makes you feel complete, no matter where they are or how small they feel."

The smile that Serena gave her was luminous and clear, and suddenly, all thoughts of food fled her mind as she stood up from the table and crossed around to Serena's side of the table to bend down and kiss her lips sweetly. Serena moaned a little as she hooked her arm around Bernie's neck, bringing her in closer. As she stumbled a little, finding her balance thrown off a bit, Bernie quickly shuffled her body around so that she sat heavily in Serena's lap, straddling her body as they continued to kiss.

A quick smirk flashed across her lips when she felt Serena slip her hands beneath her shirt, those nimble fingers making quick work of the bra clasp before sliding around to her front and teasing her nipples into stiff peaks as she dragged her lips down Bernie's chin and along the line of her jaw, nipping at it gently before she pressed kisses along the bare skin of her neck. Bernie couldn't help but moan at the sensations her lover was rousing in her, and Serena chuckled a little, the vibrations of her laugh sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Are you ready to head up to my room, Berenice?" The sound of Serena's husky whisper caused desire to pool in her core, and she nodded slowly, her head feeling impossibly heavy in that moment. "Good." Serena kissed her once more before gently pushing her off her lap and standing up from her chair. "Take my hand."

Bernie complied in a heartbeat, allowing Serena to thread their fingers together as they stumbled up the stairs, her lover pausing every so often to turn around and kiss her sweetly. Bernie found that the kisses were just whetting her appetite for what was to come. Somehow, they made it into Serena's bedroom, and she kicked the door closed behind them as her lover tugged her over to the bed. "I love you," Bernie murmured as she sank down onto the mattress, staring up into Serena's face.

"I love you, too," Serena huskily said as she straddled Bernie's body and leaned in for another kiss as she fumbled with the hem of Bernie's shirt, tugging it up her torso and breaking the kiss only long enough to tug it over her head and toss it to the floor. "I have missed this."

"I have, too," Bernie murmured before nipping at her lower lip, pushing the loose blouse Serena was wearing over her vest off her shoulders, smiling when it caught on her elbows. Smiling a little, she closed her arms around Serena's waist and turned them over, so that she was atop her lover. "And I cannot wait to devour you."

A pretty blush stained Serena's skin, and Bernie chuckled a little as she lowered her head to nip at the edge of her chin before dragging her lips down the long column of her neck before letting her tongue sneak below the neckline of the vest to lap at the swell of her breasts. Her smirk widened as she realized that her lover was wearing a lacy bra, and she tugged the neckline down roughly as she suckled at Serena's nipple, using the lace of her bra to irritate and arouse her further. Her lover's back arched upwards, and Bernie used the opening to unclasp Serena's bra, hurriedly tugging it off her body as she tried not to get it tangled in her clothing.

"Bernie…" Serena whined, her body continuing to strain upwards, as if she was trying to get in closer contact with her, as if she couldn't bear to be separated by even a millimeter. "Please."

"Yes, love," she whispered as she pulled away a little so that she could pull off blouse and vest, tossing them away, hoping they landed somewhere close to the rest of their clothes. And then, it was as if they both knew that the time for words was over, and Bernie leaned down and kissed Serena hungrily, stretching her body out along her lover's as she ran her fingers through Serena's short hair.

A small whimper tore from her lips as Serena dug one hand into Bernie's curls, mashing their lips even closer together as their hands met on the fly of Serena's trousers. Somehow, they were able to get the buttons and zipper undone, and then she was pushing them down her lover's hips, along with her panties, and she slipped her hand between Serena's legs, cupping her mound and letting her thumb rub against her slit, a smirk slipping across her lips when her lover spread her legs wider, giving Bernie more room to work with.

"What do you want, Serena? How do you want me?"

"Hands," she gasped out, reaching down to take hold of Bernie's wrist and guided it to her mound. "I haven't felt your hand there in too long. Please, Berenice."

"You don't have to beg," she whispered in Serena's ear as she teased her fingers between her lover's slick folds, using her thumb to caress and tease her clit as she fitted three fingers into her tight channel, waggling them just so, knowing the move would tease Serena more than anything. Sure enough, a tight moan slipped from her lips as she canted her hips upwards, trying to get in closer contact with Bernie. "Is this good, darling?"

"You know it is." Bernie smiled widely before kissing Serena softly, letting her tongue slip out to trace her lips before nipping her lower gently. "Ah!"

"Yes." Serena ground down against her hand, and from the tension in her body, Bernie knew that she was close to her first orgasm of the night. "You're so close, darling. Do you want me to try and make this linger, or…"

"Just get me off, Bernie." She nodded and kissed her again, deeper this time, as she scissored her fingers, fitting her pinky inside to bring her lover even more pleasure. And then, Serena was groaning against her mouth, even as her body bowed tightly against Bernie's as the orgasm lingered on, Bernie doing everything in her power to draw it out for her.

Finally, though, Serena was thumping back against the mattress, gazing up at her in pure adoration, her chest rising and falling quickly as she struggled to even out her breaths. "I love you," Bernie whispered as she slipped her fingers from Serena's body, wiping them off on her hip before snuggling in close to her.

"I love you, too, Bernie. But don't get so comfortable." She felt her brow furrow a little as Serena closed her arms around Bernie's neck and used her body weight to throw Bernie onto her back, gazing down at her with lust filled eyes. "After all, you're not the only one who has missed this intimacy."

She nodded as she swallowed thickly, wriggling around on the mattress until she found a comfortable position to be in. Serena gave her a carnal smile before dipping her head down and pressing warm lips against the pulse point of Bernie's neck. The sensation was overwhelming, lovely, and she gave herself over to it, allowing herself to become drunk on the feel of Serena, not knowing when she would have that again in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you want to walk around the property, or head into the city and stroll?" Serena asked as Bernie set mugs of coffee down in front of them. They had gotten up later than she had planned on, but their night had lasted a lot longer than expected, and her back ached in the most delicious way. It was worth it, the slight burn and pain, just to have been with her lover once more, to retrace the feel of her skin beneath her hands, to commit to her memory the way that Serena felt now, after so many weeks away. There were a few new, small, differences, but that made her all the more dear to Bernie.

"I think that we should get lost in the city. Pop into different little places that we see along the way, grab something to eat when we're hungry, make memories to last us until you're read to come home to us." She leaned down and kissed Serena's cheek gently before settling into the chair next to her and wrapping her hands around the mug. "Or is that too mundane?"

"It actually sounds like perfection, Bernie." Serena gave her a small smile as she picked up her mug and took a long drag, a contented sigh slipping from her body as she swallowed. "I just want to spend as much time with you as possible, since I know that this is our last full day together. That I'm going to have to drop you off at the airport tomorrow morning, and watch you walk away from me, and only have hope to hold onto for my return. But that hope is stronger now, thanks to this weekend."

Bright tears sparkled in Serena's eyes, and Bernie leaned over to kiss her cheek again before giving her a little smile and reaching out to caress her shoulder. "My hope is stronger, too." Their eyes met, and she let her lids slide closed as she leaned in and met Serena's lips in a kiss that started off soft and sweet before Serena dug her hand into Bernie's hair and pulled her closer, her tongue teasing at the seam of Bernie's lips before she nipped her lower lip and then began to pepper light kisses along her jaw as she cupped one breast and tweaked at her nipple, leaving Bernie panting with desire.

"We have to stop, I want to spend time with you, not just in bed." Bernie nodded slowly as they sat back in their chairs, each struggling to catch their breaths as they finished their coffee. "All right, let's head out." Again, she nodded and allowed Serena to help her to her feet and out to the garage.

After parking in the same garage from the previous day, Serena got out and waited for Bernie to join her. Smiling widely, Bernie got out and unlocked her phone, snapping a few quick pictures of her lover, even as she rolled her eyes a little and then posed for a few moments. "I need something to send back to Jason and Jasmine."

"As long as you only send the best ones on to Dom, then we'll be fine. You know how he loves to share with all our colleagues!" Serena sashayed to her side and pecked at her lips before taking hold of Bernie's hand and guiding her out onto the street. It didn't take long for them to become thoroughly lost in the crush of the weekend crowd, and Bernie smiled for the fact that this allowed her to stand as close to Serena as possible, without them getting too many weird looks.

At some point, they ended up in one of the many parks in the city, and their fast walk turned into a leisurely stroll along the pathways there, until Bernie came upon a large tree that would provide them the perfect amount of shade. Leading Serena over to it, they took a seat and Serena cuddled in close as they watched people stroll by. Both their attentions were caught by a couple chasing after a small blonde girl, and her listened to her lover sigh sadly as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of Bernie's neck. "What is it?"

"The girl, she reminds me of Ellie. We, well, there was never time to run around in the parks around Holby. Mum was the one who did that for us, since either Edward or I were on long shifts, and I feel like I missed out on so much of my baby's life. Seeing families like that make me want to be a grandmother and watch out over a few little ones running about. But I'm never going to have that, am I?"

"Cam or Charlotte could come through for us."

Serena twisted in Bernie's arms until she was looking into her eyes, smiling tenderly, tears once more sparkling in her eyes. "You always know the perfect thing to say to me, Bernie. And I hope you don't mind when I tell you this. I, I hope so?"

"Good, because I hope so, too. And if things continue on in the same vein, we could have some very adorable grandchildren in the future. And there's always Jason – he could give you grandchildren, too."

"He could. But he hasn't been serious about anyone. I just, maybe I just needed to hear that from your lips, darling. Thank you." Serena pressed her lips against her jaw, and Bernie smiled as she tugged Serena closer, letting her cheek come to rest against the top of Serena's head. "I'm going to continue on the grand tour, and hit Greece next, I think. But before I play, I'm going to volunteer and work in the refugee camps for a few weeks. They need doctors, and I can be of some use."

Bernie made a soft sound of agreement as she ran her hand up and down Serena's back. "I can see you doing that. It would be good for your soul." Serena nodded as she made herself more comfortable on Bernie's body, letting her hand run up and down her side as they fell silent, watching the people play and interact.

Finally, though, Serena's stomach growled hungrily, and Bernie chuckled as she gently pushed her lover off so that she could stand and help Serena to her feet. "Where are we going?"

"To find you something to eat. We need to keep our energy up, if we're going to spend an exhausting evening together."

Serena threaded their fingers together as they walked along, humming under her breath. The tune was familiar to Bernie, and she soon joined in, though she couldn't say with any certainty what the melody was. "Ooh, look, he's selling ice creams, Bernie!"

"Don't you think we should have something a little more substantial?"

"We're on holiday, Bernie. Let go, a little?" Serena grinned up impishly at her, and Bernie found herself falling in love with her all over again. Before she could answer one way or another, Serena had dragged her over to the vendor, and they were queueing up. In halting Italian, Serena ordered them two delicious looking confections, handing one to Bernie before digging into her own.

"You have a little…" Without thinking, she swiped her forefinger against Serena's nose, brushing off the cream and sucking it off almost innocently. From the way Serena groaned, however, it had been a little more carnal than she realized. "Sorry, darling."

"No, you're not. But I wouldn't have you any other way." They made their way over to a small lake, and Bernie was surprised to find an open bench near the water, and she took a seat, watching a few ducks swim lazily past them. Serena drew one leg up close to her chest as she leaned against Bernie, and another poignant silence fell over them. This was the part of her relationship with Serena that she had always been grateful for, even when they were just friends, their ability to be silent with each other, and yet still speaking volumes.

She finished off her ice cream, and held out her hand for Serena's rubbish, giving her a soft smile as she made her way over to a can, throwing it away before turning to look back at her lover. Serena's face was turned up towards the sun, a wide smile on her lips, and an aura of peace just exuding from her. Unable to stop herself, Bernie tugged out her phone and took a few pictures of Serena, quickly setting one as her wallpaper, in order to keep that memory close at hand.

Ambling back over to Serena's side, she plopped down onto the bench and knocked their shoulders together. Serena let out a little scoff as she looked at Bernie, rolling her eyes a little before pulling out her own phone. "You were taking pictures of me. It's only fair that I get some pictures of us today."

Bernie nodded and scooted closer to her, resting her head on Serena's shoulder as she smiled for the camera. They soon started giggling and making funny faces, and Bernie knew she'd have to get access to some of those shots in the future. "One more to send to Jason and Jasmine…"

"And Cam and Charlotte?" Serena finished, and Bernie nodded, surprised to feel tears prickle her eyes as she smiled at the phone. Once the picture was taken, Serena was quick to send it on to their family, and Bernie swallowed her tears when she felt her phone buzz against her leg. "If it's going to be a group conversation, you needed to be included, too."

"I just didn't realise that you had Charlie's number."

"I've had it since the funeral, actually. She, well, we've had some good conversations in the last few months. Cameron's a little harder to get close to, but I'm sure that will come with time. Just as everything comes with time. Now, how about we head back to our car and head home. I want to make you a good supper before I lose you in the morning."

Bernie nodded as they stood up, slinging her arm around Serena's waist as they wended their way back to the vehicle, feeling like they were now in a much firmer place than they had been before Serena had left. This feeling was home, and she would wait for Serena for as long as she needed, if only to hold onto this love for a little while longer.


	9. Chapter 9

"I know the answer, but I still have to ask. Are you sure you don't want to come home with me? Even for a short weekend before you head on to Greece?" Bernie looked up at Serena as she zipped her bag, finding it a lot fuller than when she had come, even though she hadn't bought all that much.

Serena shook her head a little as she glanced down at her phone. Bernie rolled her eyes a little before giving her a winsome smile. "I've already been in contact with the head of the main refugee camp in Athens, and they're expecting me next week. I'm going to be useful again, for a short while. And then, I'll have to see about where else I want to go. There's still so much to explore and wounds that I need to heal."

Her smile turned sad and bitter, and Bernie instantly regretted asking her that question once more. Popping up to her feet, she strode across the room and pulled Serena into a tight hug, burying her face into the crook of her shoulder as she rubbed her back in soft, sweeping, motions. "I always seem to ask the wrong question at the wrong time," she murmured in Serena's ear, feeling her shrug a little as she closed her arms around Bernie's waist, holding her tightly. "This was the perfect weekend, you know, until I cocked it up."

Serena giggled a little, turning her head so that her lips brushed against Bernie's cheek. "We can't cock things up, darling. We don't have the necessary equipment." This caused Bernie to start giggling, too, and somehow, she managed to get them over to the bed and seated before they fell to the floor. Flopping back against the mattress, she welcomed Serena snuggling in close to her, and let out a gentle sigh. "No sighing, Berenice. If you sigh like that, I'll want to keep you here, and you'll miss your flight, and Jasmine will be put out. You know, she's going to want all the details you care to give her the minute you see her."

"That is true," she replied, turning her head and nuzzling her nose against the soft skin of Serena's cheek. "I suppose that I'll have to invite her over to supper, so that I can tell her everything. Well, not exactly everything."

The carnal laugh that poured out of Serena's lips made her smile even wider, and she turned onto her side to look at her one last time before they headed out. "No, there are some things that need to be kept just between us." Pulling out her phone, she held it up and took a few snaps of them. Serena stuck her tongue out a little before turning her face and licking Bernie's cheek. "Like that."

"Exactly like that." She leaned in and kissed Serena softly, making certain to take a picture of that, knowing that it would be her new wallpaper, once she was in the airport. "All right, we need to get moving, don't we?"

"Oh, just a little. The traffic to the airport is going to be a nightmare soon, so hopefully we can beat some of it." Serena was the first to her feet, and she tugged Bernie up as well before pulling her into another tight hug. "I only get a few more of these before you clear security and we'll only be able to see each other over Skype. Take care of my lambs, will you?"

"Of course, Serena." Turning her head, she kissed the first patch of skin she could find before pushing away from her lover and bending down to pick up her carryon bag. "All right, let's go. Before we make this any harder on ourselves."

Serena nodded as she took hold of the strap of Bernie's checked bag before throwing the garment bag over her shoulder and leaving the room. Bernie trailed after her, taking the time to memorise the lines and details of Serena's body. While she had often watched Serena, there was something about this new place that lent itself to a further study of her. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Serena glanced back at her, giving her a soft smile before heading out to the garage.

Bernie tried to swallow her sigh as she placed her bag in the boot, knowing that Serena was listening carefully, but there was no masking the way her shoulders slumped a little. Her lover stepped closer and they wrapped their arms around each other's waist as Serena used her free hand to close the boot with a soft thud. "This was the best weekend, Bernie. Thank you."

"Even if we did almost get caught in a compromising yesterday afternoon?"

Serena swatted her shoulder softly. "You were the one who said that the tree was large enough to hide us making out! And then proceeded to cop a feel."

She blushed a little as she shrugged, stepping away to slip into the passenger seat. Serena hung the garment bag on the hook in the back seat before climbing behind the wheel and starting the vehicle up, backing out of the spot and setting off down the road. The drive back to the airport was familiar, and Bernie took a few more pictures of the way back, making certain to take a few of Serena behind the wheel, capturing the smile on her lips and the way she looked so comfortable as she drove. "I'll make sure you get a copy of some of these," she said as she turned off the camera and slipped it back into her purse.

"Thank you." Serena slid one hand off the wheel and squeezed her thigh softly before returning it to its previous place. The rest of the drive was quiet, as Bernie watched Serena, letting the silence of the car fill her heart as they went along. "Well, here we are," Serena whispered as she started driving down the road to the airport. Bernie tried to nod, but found that the move made her tear up, and so she clenched her hands into tight fists as they came closer and closer to the terminal. "Do you want me to park in short term, and see you off?"

"Yeah?"

Serena nodded a little as she made the correct lane change, taking the ticket from the machine and finding a parking spot close to the crosswalk. Their movements were slow as they pulled out her bags, and she found herself aching for Serena already, and they weren't even parted yet. Unable to stop herself, she reached out her hand for Serena's as they walked across the road, and smiled widely when her partner clasped it tightly, never leaving her side as she checked in and then made her way towards security.

"I can't go with you any farther," Serena whispered as she handed over the garment bag. "God knows that a part of my heart desperately wants to just go home with you, but…" she swallowed thickly, as Bernie looked away from her, knowing she would break into ugly sobs if she watched Serena cry, "…but there are still some wounds in my soul that need time to heal. Forgive me, darling."

"There's nothing to forgive, darling," she murmured as she pulled Serena into a tight hug, breathing in the familiar, comforting, scent of her partner. "I just want you to be whole when you come home. I love you, enough for both of us when we're apart, and that's all that matters. And you're coming home to me some day."

"I hope so," Serena replied, a watery laugh following her words. Bernie chuckled in return before turning her head and pressing her lips to her cheek. "I truly hope so."

"I hope so, too," she whispered before letting go of Serena and stepping away to take one last long look at her partner. Serena was wearing a brave smile, though she could detect the quaver in her lower lip. Bernie gave her own smile in return before shouldering her bag onto her shoulder a little better. "And I'll call you the moment that we land, so that you know I've arrived safely."

"I would expect nothing less of you, Berenice." Serena blinked slowly and then took another step away from Bernie. "Go, before you miss your flight. I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, turning on her heel and walking to join the line for security. As she wended her way through, she kept glancing over to see that Serena was watching her, as if unable to let her go just yet. As she approached the podium, passport and boarding pass in hand, she gave one last look to Serena, waving a little before taking that next step forward, disappearing from her partner's line of sight.

"Where are you headed today?" the young woman asked, and she gave her a sad smile.

"Home."

"I see," she replied, writing on her boarding pass before gesturing for her to move forward. Bernie gave another nod before joining the line to head through the screening and leaving her partner behind, until they could be back together once more.


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome home, Bernie!" Jasmine exclaimed as she took the garment bag from her hand and practically bounced on her feet at her side, a grin spread from ear to ear. "Tell me everything!"

"Everything?" she replied drolly, arching an eyebrow as she followed close behind the young woman. There was a slight pause in Jasmine's step as she looked at Bernie a little more closely, a bright flush staining her cheeks as she slowly shook her head, her ponytail slapping the side of her head. "That's what I thought. How about I tell you the tamer highlights."

"That sounds much better."

Jasmine unlocked her car, and Bernie stuffed her bags in the back seat as she watched Jasmine hang the garment bag up, her hand gently caressing the plastic as a dreamy smile swept across her face. "Serena's dress was just as lovely," she said as she folded her body into the passenger seat, pulling out her phone to send a quick text off to her partner, letting her know that she was with Jasmine and about to drive home. Once that was sent, she opened her pictures app and began to scroll through the ones she had taken with the device until she came to the one she had asked someone at the gala to take of them. "See?"

Jasmine grabbed hold of the phone and zoomed in on Serena's face as she sighed happily. "You both look amazing here! The time away has really done her good. She's headed to Greece next, right?"

"Yeah, how did…"

"She texted me earlier, I think while you were in the air. And then, since the olive branch was out there, I called her. It, it was good to hear her voice. Especially if I'm going to take that job in London, at St Catherine's. I know, it's a great opportunity for me, but…I wasn't ready to think about that leap until I had talked to her. I know, that's probably stupid, but I wanted her approval."

"She was your mentor, it makes sense that you would want her to give her blessing." Bernie took the phone back from Jasmine and they started on their way.

"I hope that you don't mind, but Mister Hanssen will be bringing by lunch for us all. He wanted to catch up with Jason and you and I thought it would be all right. I mean, you should never turn down a free meal."

Bernie laughed loudly at that, and nodded, knowing that she was right. Though it was unusual, certainly, that their boss would just want to drop by for a chat. She knew that he was close friends with Serena, but that was still no reason for him to just drop by. Unless…

Frowning slightly, she tapped on the Google app and searched out a few keywords, until she came upon an article that suddenly explained everything. A soft smile curved her lips upwards, and she settled back in the car seat and began to fill Jasmine in on what had taken place at the gala, or as much as she could remember, given how much they had drank that evening.

"And did you dance the night away?" Jasmine breathed out as they pulled into the driveway of Serena's home.

"We did. Thankfully, being on my feet all day allowed for greater stamina, so that we could dance quite a bit. But we also got a wee bit drunk, so a lot of the memories from later that evening are a haze. But there was something to being among all those people, having them watch us, as we twirled underneath the weight of so many old pictures."

"And did you lead?"

"You would think that I would, huh?" Jasmine nodded as they got out of the car and brought her things inside. "But Serena took the lead most of the time, and I was more than willing to let her. Because I was with her."

"Ah, that is very romantic, especially coming from you, Ms Wolfe," Hanssen said as he reached out and took hold of the handle on Bernie's suitcase and brought it inside. She blushed a little as she stepped inside and dropped her carry on to the floor, following the sounds of the telly to Jason.

"I'm home," she said softly when a dead point in the current show happened a minute later, and Jason turned to look up at her, a wide grin slowly spreading across his face as he stood and came to her side. "You look well."

"I am. And you look happy, Doctor Bernie. How is Auntie Serena?"

"Perfect?" Jason narrowed his eyes, and she shook her head a little before opening her arms. He stepped into them and allowed her to hug him tightly. "Okay, I know. She's not perfection, but to me, she is. And it was a perfect weekend. She's heading to Greece next, so maybe we'll get some pictures of the art there."

"That would be nice. Mister Hanssen has everything set up in the dining room for us, we were just waiting on Jasmine to bring you home. Neither of you are very punctual."

"Well, we got into the airport a little later, since there was a nasty headwind. And then, my luggage was the last off the plane, and it seemed like everything was conspiring against me to make me late. But I'm here now."

Jason nodded and they went into the dining room, finding Jasmine and Hanssen locked into a low, deep, conversation. Clearing her throat a little, she caught their attention, giving Jasmine a tender smile as she took a seat next to Hanssen, allowing Jason to sit next to Jasmine. "So, what did you bring us?"

"A nice curry from Serena's favourite shop." She nodded as they started to pass around the containers, and she took a generous amount, finding herself famished.

Jason and Jasmine soon began to talk about Doctor Who, which afforded her an opportunity to speak with Hanssen. "I know what you did."

"I have no idea what you mean, Ms Wolfe."

She shook her head a little as she speared a piece of chicken and brought it to her lips. "You shouldn't lie. It just took a bit of internet digging and putting some things together, and coming up with the fact that you very generously underwrote our holiday."

"I don't have that kind of money," he demurred, focusing on his food in order to keep from looking at her. "That villa alone must have cost an arm and a leg."

"It probably did, but Serena made mention of the fact that she had a very kind benefactor who presented her with a large sum of money, that helped her to finance her travels. And it seems that you also might have come into a goodly sum, what with the sale of a certain company recently." They stared at each other for a few long moments, a strange, soft, feeling developing between them the longer they looked.

Finally, he cleared his throat and looked down at his plate. "There really isn't anything that I wouldn't do for Serena. We have an understanding, her and I, and more than bringing her home to Holby, because she is a fine surgeon, I want her healthy. I wasn't there when Adrienne died, I wasn't there when Elinor passed. Financing her recovery trip was the least I could do."

"But to do so anonymously?"

"You should know well enough that your partner is a proud woman. Do you really think that she would have taken any money from you or me? No. And I knew how important this was to her, to get away and heal, and so I made that possible for her. It's anything a friend would do for another friend, if they had the necessary means. I would thank you to keep that to yourself, however, since I don't want Serena to feel beholden to me."

She nodded as she gave him a warm smile, tucking into her food as she listened to Jason and Jasmine talk. There was something overwhelmingly comfortable about being amongst the people who had quickly become like a second family to her, and she hurriedly pulled out her phone, taking a picture of the group and sending it on to Serena. _Our Roman holiday might be over, but I'm still connected to you by being here with family. Have a wonderful time in Greece! x_

As soon as the text was sent, she settled back in her chair and watched over the group, thinking about the time when Serena would be by her side once more, when their family would be complete, and she smiled wryly as she yawned. "We're not boring you, are we?" Hanssen asked, and she shook her head.

"It was just a really long night," she replied. "I'm going to settle on the sofa and try to get my pictures to run on the telly, as it will be easier for all of you to see them that way." Pushing away from the table, she ambled into the living room and curled up on the sofa as she fiddled around with the remote to log into the Cloud in order to access her pictures. Soon, the others joined her, and she smiled as Jasmine took a seat next to her, pulling her knees up close to her chest as she watched the screen. "All right, ready to see Rome?"

"Yes," Jason said loudly as he took a seat in his chair, leaving Hanssen to sit on the other end of the sofa. She gave a slight smile to him as she began to go through the pictures she had taken, eager to relive her short time with Serena before the newness of experience turned into the warm embrace of memory. And she could only hope that maybe she would have the opportunity to steal away with Serena again, before she came home for good.


End file.
